


Try

by GrapieBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Freeform, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapieBee/pseuds/GrapieBee
Summary: Every time you die, you remember.





	Try

Every time you die, you remember.

Your recall every past life, every previous incarnation, every last breath.

As you exist in the vacuum of the afterlife, waiting for the pull of life to take you once more, these things will swarm you. Every battle, every bruise and cut and tears and cry of victory or defeat rings out around you.

Brushes of skin against skin, chaste kisses that run along into something wholly different and familiar and new.

The feeling of love soar your heart to unbelievable heights and despair to claw it into infinitesimal pieces.

You know this isn’t the way of things for all souls. Others live and die only a handful of times. You have lost count long ago. This pain is only bared by you three.

The Hero.

The Sealer.

The Cursed.

Again and again and again, the weight of everything is rested on you three. Cosmic balances that you were never given an option but to keep.

The Goddesses made you and the world in their image, the evil and malice and apathy included. They created a world they had no intention of maintaining. That’s why you three exist and you hate them for it.

You refused once, resisted every pull to life that was thrown your way. You had hoped, so naive and misguided, that the Goddesses might step up, might take the chance to reorder the way of the world, might try to fix their wrongs. You had so hoped they would see that cosmic balance, pain for peace, one life for thousands, should not rest on mortal shoulders.

This was before you realized they just do not care. The next time you were born, the world had been flooded to near death.

You never refused life again.

_“-nk…”_

A gentle hand, soft and warm and familiar, began to pull you back. Back to a body, back to life, back to divine duty that should never have been yours in the first place.

_“Link.”_

In the face of uncaring deities, of Goddesses who could not see their own cruelty for what it was, the only thing you can do is try. The world was always worse off without you in it, so, you give in to the pull towards life, ready to try again.

_“Link, open your eyes.”_

You open your eyes and marvel at the dull ache in your chest.


End file.
